


Unexpected

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> About to go out the the movies there is a knock on the door</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

  
**Title:** Unexpected  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  About to go out the the movies there is a knock on the door  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Rating:** PG

**A/N Written for** [ **** ](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/profile) [ **jantolution** ](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/) **challenge #25, prompts: Parental Visit, Snooker, Secrets Revealed, Unexpected.**

“We need to leave Jack or we'll miss the start of the movie.” Ianto called out towards the bathroom where he knew Jack was fiddling with his hair, trying to get it just right even though it was dark outside and they were going to the cinema.

  


“Just a sec.” Jack's voice boomed back from the bathroom over the sound of the doorbell ringing.

  


Grumbling to himself Ianto headed for the front door, grabbing his coat off the hook nearby as he opened it and then stopped still in a kind of stunned silence.

  


“Ianto, son? You okay?” The man before his asked.

  


“Let us in Ianto, it's freezing out here.” The woman added.

  


Ianto moved sidewards without saying a word, following the couple into the house and closing the door behind them, coat still in hand he followed them into the living room where the settled themselves down on the sofa.

  


“Mam? Tad? Is something wrong?” Ianto asked, finding his voice again.

  


“Nothing, we were in the city and thought we'd come and pay you a visit.” His father answered. “We barely see you these days.”

  


“We ... I was just about to go out for the evening.” Ianto replied, holding up his coat. 

  


“I'm sure you can spare your ageing parents a few minutes?” His mother asked hopefully.

  


“The cinema ... I mean, if I don't leave now I'll miss the beginning.” Ianto told them.

  


“Do you have a date? Are you meeting a girl there? Is she nice? Is it serious?” His mother asked.

  


Before Ianto had the chance to react Jack burst in through the door of the living room.

  


“All ready to go Ianto, oh, hello?” Jack said, breaking into a broad grin and then introducing himself. “Captain Jack Harkness.”

  


“Jack.” Ianto warned. “I'd like you to meet my parents, Carys and Allan.”

  


“Pleasure.” Jack replied, lifting Ianto's mothers hand and kissing the back of it gently before nodding towards her husband. “Sir.”

  


“I was just explaining how we needed to leave or we would miss the beginning of the movie.” Ianto said, praying silently that Jack would back him up.

  


“Is it a double date then?” Ianto's father asked. “You've got two beautiful young ladies awaiting your arrival?”

  


“Not exactly, look, it's great to see you but ...” Ianto began only to be cut off by Jack.

  


“We can see the movie another night.” Jack beamed at them, ignoring the glare he was getting from his lover. “I'm sure you don't get to see your son as often as you would like.”

  


“The phrase once in a blue moon springs to mind.” Ianto's father said laughing. “Maybe we could all go somewhere? Do you know of a nice pub?”

  


“The one down by the Plass isn't bad.” Ianto replied resignedly. 

  


“Does it have a snooker table?” His dad asked.

  


“Yep.” Ianto replied wishing it hadn't, his dad always beat him no matter what.

  


“Sounds perfect.” Ianto's mother grinned, getting to her feet. 

  


“Shall we walk, is it far?” Ianto's father asked.

  


“No, not far.” Jack replied, leading the way out the flat and grabbing his own coat.

  


“Shouldn't you phone your young ladies and suggest they meet us at the pub?” Ianto's mother asked, taking her son's hand in her own.

  


“Sure, soon.” Ianto mumbled, watching lover and father deep in what he knew would be a conversation about the RAF in front of them, leading the way to the pub.

  


Within the warmth of the pub Ianto directed his parents to the leather seating at the rear of the pub after asking them what they wanted to drink and headed to the bar with Jack to place their order.

  


“One drink and we're out of here.” Ianto told the Captain.

  


“Why, they seem nice enough?” Jack replied.

  


“They're my parents Jack, all they want for me is a steady job, marriage to a nice girl and grandchildren.” Ianto explained. “Tonight is not the night for explaining that I'm sleeping with the boss, my male boss.”

  


“What makes you think they'd be so against it?” Jack asked, picking up two of the drinks from the bar while Ianto paid for their order. 

  


“I don't know that they will but ... well ...” Ianto trailed off.

  


“Fine!” Jack exclaimed somewhat grumpily, striding off with the drinks and leaving Ianto to follow in his wake with the others.

  


“So, Captain Harkness, you're Ianto's boss?” Carys asked.

  


“Please, call me Jack and yes, that's correct.” Jack told her.

  


“Do you often go on double dates with your employees?” She asked.

  


“No, but I make exceptions some times.” Jack smiled, not missing the blush creeping up his lovers neck. 

  


“How about that game of snooker?” Ianto asked, desperate to change the subject.

  


“Great idea.” Allan grinned. 

  


“We should go and check that the table is free first, it's out the back in the games room.” Ianto told him. “Jack? Coming?”

  


Jack was about to ask if it needed the two of them to go and check when he stopped seeing the look on his lovers face.

  


“Of course.” Jack replied, rising from the chair and after assuring Ianto's parents that they would be right back he followed his lover into the empty games room.

  


“I have never, until this moment wanted a Weevil to come crashing through this pub and causing havoc.” Ianto stated, closing the door and wandering over to the snooker table.

  


“One game of snooker and we'll make our excuses to leave, we can always see the later showing of the movie?” Jack suggested.

  


“One won't be enough for my father, it'll be the best of three.” Ianto sighed, setting up the balls in the correct order within the wooden triangle on the snooker table. 

  


“I get the feeling he's good at this game?” Jack asked, leaning against the wall and watching his lover setting everything up for the first frame. 

  


“He beats me every time, I practised like mad as a teenager but I could never beat him.” Ianto admitted. 

  


“But he's never played me.” Jack chuckled, moving away from the wall and wrapping his arms around his lovers waist from behind. 

  


“You play snooker?” Ianto asked sounding a little shocked and turning around in the Captains arms to face him.

  


“I might be a little rusty I admit but I was damn good at it back in the day.” Jack told him, taking the opportunity the steal a quick kiss.

  


“Do you think you can beat my dad?” Ianto asked.

  


“Maybe.” Jack shrugged. 

  


“Right, well they will want to play doubles, you and I against them sound good to you?” Ianto asked. “Best of three, if my dad wins the first one we let him win the second so we can get out of here sooner?”

  


“If that'll make you happy, I like making you happy.” Jack responded with a smile, pressing his lips to Ianto's for another kiss.

  


Ianto hesitated for all of two seconds before sliding his arms up and around Jack's neck, his lips parting to let Jack's tongue slide inside, the world around them melting away as the kiss became deeper and heated.

  


“I was beginning to wonder what secret you were hiding from us young man.”

  


Ianto's mothers voice broke them out of their kiss, his cheeks glowing bright red in embarrassment at his parents finding him snogging someone, let alone it being Jack.

  


“Mam, tad ... I ...” Ianto stuttered.

  


“So, how longs this been going on?” Ianto's father asked, watching the way Ianto was chewing on his bottom lip but that Jack didn't seem at all phased.

  


“A while Sir.” Jack admitted. 

  


“Does he make you happy?” Carys asked her son.

  


“Yes mam.” Ianto said instantly.

  


“Then that's all that matters.” She told him, his father nodding in agreement. “Never keep secrets, parents always have a way of getting them to reveal themselves.”

  


“You're okay with this, Jack and I?” Ianto asked amazed.

  


“Just keep the snogging to a minimum yes?” Allan smiled.

  


“Tad!” Ianto exclaimed, feeling his blush deepen and and turned to bury his face in Jack's chest.

  


“So Jack, you any good at this game?” Allan asked, waving a cue at him.

  


“Lets find out shall we?” Jack replied. “Ianto and I against you and Carys, best of three?”

  


“I like the way you think young man.” Allan told Jack. “And if we're quick you still might get to see your movie.”

  


“Thanks tad.” Ianto told him with a warm smile. 

  


The End. 

  



End file.
